


DC Comics One-shot Collection

by ToxixRoxChemical



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxixRoxChemical/pseuds/ToxixRoxChemical
Summary: A collection of headcanons and short stories about DC Characters (mainly the Robins) and the Reader. And a few other OTPs and x-Reader's.Both SFW and NSFW, any/all warnings will be at the start of each chapter.The End
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction - A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Updated: 8/19/20

I will not longer be continuing my old work. I'm pursuing other things. I will upload writing whenever I get an idea or something... I've decided to do personal writing now.   
Will we meet again? 


	2. A/N - Prompt Lists/News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from my blog change, figured I put this here in case you can't read my Tumblr blog or can't find the post.

Hey, everybody! How's everyone doing? I know I'm barely kicking, but I'm still here. Just, my job's been really demanding as we're one of the big grocery stores in my area. Hopefully, soon I'll get more writing out.   
  
Anyways, I've come with an update from my blog! I've changed it to [Toxix Hero Complex](https://toxixherocomplex.tumblr.com/), and it's for both Marvel and DC Fanfiction now. I thought it was less of a hassle than making a new blog! Don't worry, I'm still making Venom stuff! My [Ask Box](https://toxixherocomplex.tumblr.com/ask) is open for everyone (including anon)! And the [Request List](https://toxixherocomplex.tumblr.com/list) and [Masterlist](https://toxixherocomplex.tumblr.com/masterlist) is still up!

I'm mainly going to be doing Venom and the Robins from the two canons, but I'll try branching out a bit if I can. 

I also have a list of Prompt Lists I've found on Tumblr, I'll put a link to each one down below. If you see one you like and you want me to do it for a certain character. Head over to my Ask Box with it! Make sure you say which list and the author of the list so I know which one. You don't have to type the whole prompt out if you don't want to. 

___

List of Prompt Lists:

❤ [ Grumpy Affectionate Starters ](https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/190333066027/grumpy-affectionate-starters) by @drink-it-write-it

❤ [ Prompt List ](https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list) by @wishiwasanavenger

❤ [ Prompt List ](https://writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/613489175339106304/prompt-list-5) by @writings-of-a-hufflepuff

❤[ Assorted Prompts ](https://notquitebroken.tumblr.com/post/190824039844/assorted-writing-prompts-15) by @notquitebroken

❤ [ Prompt List ](https://stayforarmy.tumblr.com/post/190768351486/prompt-list) by @stayforarmy

❤ [ Assorted Prompts ](https://notquitebroken.tumblr.com/post/188430506152/assorted-writing-prompts-8) by @notquitebroken

___

This list may grow bigger! 


	3. Wraps & Bruises part 1 - Jason Todd x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Injuries, Language, Undressing (SFW), and Sexual themes
> 
> Relationship: Red Hood | Jason Todd x Reader  
> \- Reader is gender-neutral
> 
> Scenario: Jason comes to you to get his fixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very cliche, but I really like to add my twist to it. Maybe make into a little fluff/smut series? I don’t know, but I’m trying something new!

It has become a normal thing to wake up at the sudden sound of a body thudding upon your living room floor, followed by a pain-filled groan. 

When it first happened, you had grabbed your pistol hidden under your pillow. Having thought it was an intruder, in which you were well equipped to handle. But silently sneaking in your hallway, every fiber of your being tense. To only find Red Hood splayed out upon your living room floor, right above him was an open window with a trail of blood. While the source of the deep red puddled around his leg area. You had known him through your friend Roy Harper, who you had trained with a long time ago. However, you never got to know Red but this was your chance as you’d be stitching hours worth of bullet and knife wounds. 

This night was no different. As you get up out of the bed, throwing the bedsheets away to not get tangled up. Then traveling the distance to the living room window in a hurry. 

Seeing Red Hood crumpled to the floor, flat on his stomach makes you sigh in exhaustion. Just looking at him you could feel every bruise and wounds he may have occurred. “You still awake?”, You questioned him. “Just… resting my eyes”, His voice was modulated behind that helmet, but at least he was awake. Jason _Fucking_ Todd was a built statue of muscle, and you forgot to lift your weights before this piece of work. 

“You’re gonna have to get up and help me carry your ass to the couch”, You stated, kneeling down to eye any visible injuries. There was no blood pools or trails, which was good. Must be a few scratches and bruises underneath the clothes. He groans, slowly pushing up onto his hands and knees, “If I must”. You give him a hand with a shoulder to lean against as you half carried him to the couch. He basically flopped down with little regard to your couch or his own injuries. 

“Any broken bones?”, You questioned, heading towards the bathroom to get the big box of first aid. “As far as I know, no”, He replied as you were heading back towards him. “Knife wounds?”, You asked, setting the box down beside the couch and opening it up. Rifling through it, assessing what you might need. “Little scratches”, He answered, “No bullet wounds either”. “That’s an improvement”, You sigh, just getting out the lightweight wraps, “but I’m guessing there are tons of bruises, potential hairline fractures?”. There was a bit of a pause as if he was thinking about his answer, “... Maybe...”. “Jason… you need to tell me. I’m not taking off your clothes for no reason”, You huffed, annoyed at his tough-guy act. “You like doing that though”, He chuckled, making your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “N-no! I don’t like struggling with your whiney ass!”, You argued. “Sure~”, Jason teased, probably having an _awful_ grin under that helmet. 

Begrudgingly, you undo the straps of his gun holsters and shin guards. Leaving them off to the side before moving on. He helped kick off his boots, leaving them thrown over the couch to somewhere on the floor beyond. “You’re wearing underwear, right?”, You questioned, narrowing your eyes at where his eyes were. “And if I’m not?”, Jason questioned back. “I’m leaving on your pants”, You reply nonchalantly, heading up to take off his helmet. His hair was everywhere, the white streak in his bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. A red domino mask covered his eyes underneath the helmet, probably having learned that his helmets can be smashed easily. 

“You’re staring”, He replied, his gruff voice no longer modulated. “I’m making sure your nose isn’t broken”, You replied through your teeth, setting his helmet on the coffee table. “Aww, you care”, He laughs lightly, but groans as his ribs were jostled. “You’re a real idiot sometimes”, You sigh, knowing he probably had more than bruised ribs from the sound of that, “To think I thought Roy just annoyed you into your little bromance”. “Hey, I’m only stating the obvious”, Jason grinned, the corner slightly upturned into a hidden smirk. “Right”, You pretend to not believe him, your lips ghosting a smile as you continued your nursly duty. 

His jacket was the more difficult task of undressing him. Armour and gloves, not so much. But the real challenge was the shirt. Skintight and his excessive whining and squirming never helped. And he made it _very_ clear that you were to never cut his shirts or equipment. You knew he had extras, so this was excruciatingly frustrating for you. “You need to lift your arms up the best you can. This shirt is coming off one way or another. Don’t make it harder than it should be”, You ordered, glaring right at him to notion you were dead serious about this. Without a word, Jason lifts his arms as you lift the hem of the shirt to lift it up and over his head. He hissed as his arms were pulled up more than he had done, but you quietly apologized as you finished taking the shirt off. Completely revealing his arms and chest of all his past and present scars and bruises. It was plainly obvious he never took a break from his nightlife. Some bruises never got a chance to heal before becoming a bigger bruise. 

“Jeez, Red…”, You gapped quietly, seeing the big ugly, nearly black, purple, and blue bruise forming over his entire right and left ribs under his pectorals, “What happened?”. You brush your fingers gently over the coloring skin, not wanting to press down at all. “Croc…had to help Bats”, Jason replied just as quiet, almost like he was ashamed of getting injured by the notoriously strong criminal he had wrestled with many times before. You sigh with a nod, understanding how that must have been. Never had you intentionally put yourself out there like Roy and Jason have most of their lives, but you knew just from defending yourself and those you care about it was hard… especially when the opponent was so much bigger and stronger, and could tear you apart with a single move. It was… scary to say the least, knowing your best friend and your new friend constantly did this. 

“Hey…”, Jason’s hand reached up to press against your cheek, “Don’t think too hard… I need you to be there to wrap me up”. Knowing this was his way of showing his affection, you smile lightly and lean into his hand gently. “Wouldn’t dream of leaving you hanging”, You replied softly. Unwrapping the wraps before slowly getting it around his rib cage, trying your hardest to not jostle them too much. It was a tedious procedure, but under an hour it was done right. Thankfully without too much complaining from the wounded

You looked at your finished work of the wraps, being nitpicky about how well they were keeping him together. He stopped your hands from adjusting the wraps as they slightly slipped when he breathed. “Don’t mess with them, they’re fine”, Jason tells you, sitting up with a wince. “Jason”, You huff, “They need to be a certain way to help in case you have more than just bruises”. “I’ll be fine”, He waved your concern off. “Jason Todd”, You grit, “You say that then you make things worse for yourself”. “But I have you, don’t I?”, Jason replied, smiling wide in triumph as if he _won_ the argument with you. “Jason”, You growled at him, eyes turned to slits as you glared at him, “That’s not how injuries work. They **need** to heal!”. 

Sometimes it was hard to argue with him, but you had to get this through his thick skull! “Jason Peter Todd, don’t make me tell Roy and Nightwing you’re hurting yourself. You know they are worse than I am”, You warned as he goes to open his big-mouth again. He grumbled something incoherent, his eyebrows furrowed as he glared back at you. “ _Don’t_ ”, you warned. He went to cross his arms but hissed as he moved his ribs again. “How do you exactly think I’m not going to go back out there?”, Jason tried to hide his anger, but he was gritting his teeth and his face didn’t lie. “You can stay here under my supervision. I’ve got the weekend off of work”, You stated, not too bothered by babysitting a grown-ass man. “How are you even going to keep me in here?”, Jason questioned, testing your will-power, “‘Cause I can’t see you throwing me over your shoulder very easily”. You stood tall, giving him an unamused look, “Maybe you should start losing some weight. And like I’ve said before, it’s me or _them_ ”. Jason weighed his options, avoiding the obvious joke that was meant to catch him. But eventually, he growled out; “Fine… but I’m not being quiet for anything”. “Never said you did. But while you’re here, you will be taking a shower in the morning while I wash your clothes. I believe Roy left some of your old clothes here in case something like this happened”, You replied, picking up the first aid kit. “ _Oh_ , how _nice_ of him”, Jason sarcastically muttered. 

Laughing lightly, you peel his domino mask off to lay it next to his helmet, “Also… Happy to see you again, Jay. Was worried the past few days, you hadn’t dropped by”. He glanced up with a soft smile, “Thought you didn’t want to see me if I didn’t have something wrong, nurse”. “Just between you and I, I like having you visit without injuries”, Leaning down to kiss his forehead, you then leave the living room to put things away. 

Jason laid back on the couch, closing his eyes as he relaxed all his tense muscles. He was more than safe here with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy Jason’s tough-guy facade, mostly because I believe past the trust issues and inside he’s a big nerd with a big heart. If you wanna see a continuation of this kind of one-shot, let me know! Thoughts and ideas are welcomed to be shared through comments or ask!


End file.
